A common way to form images on media, such as paper, is to use a fluid-ejection device, such as an inkjet-printing device. An inkjet-printing device has a number of inkjet-printing mechanisms, such as inkjet printhead assemblies. Each inkjet printhead assembly has a printhead die having a number of inkjet nozzles that eject ink, such as differently colored ink, in such a way as to form a desired image on the media.
So that the inkjet-printing device is able to control ink ejection from the inkjet printhead assemblies, each inkjet printhead assembly typically includes a flexible circuit connected to the printhead die of the assembly. When an inkjet printhead assembly is inserted into the inkjet-printing device, an electrical connection is made between the printhead die and the device via the flexible circuit. Ensuring that the flexible circuit is fixably attached to the inkjet printhead assembly is thus important.